2009 ICC Champions Trophy
| champions = | count = 2 | participants = 8 | matches_played = 15 | attendance = | player of the series = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | most_runs = 288 – Ricky Ponting (Aus) | most_wickets = 11 – Wayne Parnell (SA) | official_website = | previous = 2006 ICC Champions Trophy | next = 2013 ICC Champions Trophy }} The 2009 ICC Champions Trophy was a One Day International cricket tournament held in South Africa between 22 September and 5 October, at Wanderers Stadium and Centurion Park, both in the Gauteng province. It was the sixth ICC Champions Trophy, and was previously known as the ICC Knock-out. Two teams from two groups of four qualified for the semi-finals, and the final was staged in Centurion on 5 October. Australia won the tournament undefeated, beating New Zealand by six wickets in the final. History The Champions Trophy was the brainchild of Jagmohan Dalmiya, who was ICC president in the late 1990s. It had a dual aim of spreading the game to emerging nations and raising money for the ICC in between World Cups, thus enabling it to pump more cash into those fledgling cricket countries. The first tournament, labelled as a mini World Cup, was staged in Dhaka in October 1998 and raised more than £10 million. The second, in Nairobi, was a commercial success although the crowds stayed away. By the time the 2002 event was held – and there was disquiet as it was so close to the World Cup five months later – the idea of playing in developing nations had been ditched and as revenue-generation was the main raison d'etre, it needed to be in one of the main countries as this allowed the format to be expanded. In 2004 the jamboree moved to England and it became clear the format of group games led to too many meaningless games. By the time the 2006 tournament in India came into view, the event was under fire from some quarters, and at one time there were even hints that India might decline to take part in 2008. Schedule and location The tournament was originally scheduled to be held in Pakistan between 12 and 28 September 2008. The ICC postponed the tournament due to security fears expressed by several participating countries; many countries did not want to play in Pakistan after an attack on the Sri Lankan team by militants. On 24 July 2008, the International Cricket Council (ICC) announced that the tournament would take place in Pakistan after all despite players from Australia, England, South Africa and New Zealand raising concerns over touring the country. On 22 August 2008, South Africa announced that it would not take part in the Champions Trophy due to security concerns. Two days later, on 24 August 2008, after speculation that the tournament would be held elsewhere (England, Sri Lanka, or South Africa), the ICC announced that the tournament would be postponed until October 2009. At its meeting in January 2009, the ICC board decided to move the tournament out of Pakistan on security concerns. At the time, Sri Lanka was the favoured alternate host. In March 2009, the ICC Chief Executives' Committee recommended to the ICC board that the tournament be held in South Africa as there were concerns that the weather in Sri Lanka during September and October could result in too many games being washed out. The ICC board ratified the recommendation, and the event took place in South Africa between 22 September and 5 October 2009. Matches will be played at Wanderers Stadium and Centurion Park, both in the Johannesburg area. Rules and regulations The 2009 ICC Champions Trophy was contested by eight teams that had been seeded and divided into two groups. Each team played every other team in its group once. Points were allocated for each match in accordance with the system described below which applied throughout the competition. Following the group stage, the top two teams from each group progressed to the semi-finals, where the winner of Group A played the runner up of Group B (in the 1st semi-final) and the winner of Group B played the runner up of Group A (in the 2nd semi-final). The winners of the semi-finals contested the final. Points system Squads Group stage Group A ---- | score1 = 133 (34.3 overs) | score2 = 134/5 (30.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nikita Miller 51 (57) | wickets1 = Mohammad Aamer 3/24 7 | runs2 = Umar Akmal 41* (51) | wickets2 = Gavin Tonge 4/25 10 | result = Pakistan won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Daryl Harper (Aus) | motm = Umar Akmal (Pak) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 275/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 225 (46.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ricky Ponting 79 (95) | wickets1 = Nikita Miller 2/24 10 | runs2 = Travis Dowlin 55 (87) | wickets2 = Nathan Hauritz 2/23 7.5 | result = Australia won by 50 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 302/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 248 (44.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shoaib Malik 128 (126) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 4/55 10 | runs2 = Rahul Dravid 76 (103) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/31 8.5 | result = Pakistan won by 54 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Shoaib Malik (Pak) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 234/4 (42.3 overs) | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 67 (65) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 1/38 8 | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = | rain = Match abandoned owing to rain. }} ---- | score1 = 205/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 206/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mohammad Yousuf 45 (69) | wickets1 = Shane Watson 2/32 8 | runs2 = Michael Hussey 64 (87) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/31 10 | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Michael Hussey (Aus) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 129 (36 overs) | score2 = 130/3 (32.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Darren Sammy 23 (38) | wickets1 = Praveen Kumar 3/22 9 | runs2 = Virat Kohli 79* (104) | wickets2 = Kemar Roach 1/27 6 | result = India won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | rain = }} Group B ---- | score1 = 319/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 206/7 (37.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 106 (92) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 3/47 9 | runs2 = Graeme Smith 58 (44) | wickets2 = Ajantha Mendis 3/30 7 | result = Sri Lanka won by 55 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Tillakaratne Dilshan (SL) | rain = Rain limited South Africa's innings to 37.4 overs. }} ---- | score1 = 214 (47.5 overs) | score2 = 217/5 (41.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Taylor 72 (106) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 5/57 8 | runs2 = AB de Villiers 70 (76) | wickets2 = Daryl Tuffey 2/52 9 | result = South Africa won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Asad Rauf (Pak) | motm = Wayne Parnell (SA) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 212 (47.3 overs) | score2 = 213/4 (45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Thilina Kandamby 53 (82) | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/20 9.3 | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 62* (83) | wickets2 = Nuwan Kulasekara 2/42 9 | result = England won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Paul Collingwood (Eng) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 315/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 277 (46.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jesse Ryder 74 (58) | wickets1 = Sanath Jayasuriya 3/39 10 | runs2 = Mahela Jayawardene 77 (85) | wickets2 = Kyle Mills 3/69 10 | result = New Zealand won by 38 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Daryl Harper (Aus) | motm = Daniel Vettori (NZ) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 323/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 301/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Owais Shah 98 (89) | wickets1 = Wayne Parnell 3/60 10 | runs2 = Graeme Smith 141 (134) | wickets2 = James Anderson 3/42 10 | result = England won by 22 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Owais Shah (Eng) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 146 (43.1 overs) | score2 = 147/6 (27.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Paul Collingwood 40 (58) | wickets1 = Grant Elliott 4/31 8 | runs2 = Martin Guptill 53 (55) | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 4/39 8.1 | result = New Zealand won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Daryl Harper (Aus) | motm = Grant Elliott (NZ) | rain = }} Knockout stage Semi-Finals | score1 = 257 (47.4 overs) | score2 = 258/1 (41.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tim Bresnan 80 (76) | wickets1 = Peter Siddle 3/55 10 | runs2 = Shane Watson 136* (132) | wickets2 = Graham Onions 1/47 8 | result = Australia won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 233/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 234/5 (47.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Umar Akmal 55 (62) | wickets1 = Ian Butler 4/44 10 | runs2 = Grant Elliott 75* (103) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/39 8 | result = New Zealand won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Daniel Vettori (NZ) | rain = }} Final | score1 = 200/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 206/4 (45.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Martin Guptill 40 (64) | wickets1 = Nathan Hauritz 3/37 10 | runs2 = Shane Watson 105* (129) | wickets2 = Kyle Mills 3/27 10 | result = Australia won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | rain = }} Stats Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets Media coverage ;Television ;Africa *SABC3 Sport (live) – South Africa *Supersport (live) – Sub Saharan Africa & South Africa *ART Prime Sport (live) – Middle East & North Africa ;Americas *Caribbean Media Corporation (live) – Caribbean *ATN (live) – Canada *DirecTV (live) – United States *NCN Guyana (live) - Guyana ;Asia *ART Prime Sport (live) – Middle East & North Africa *Star Cricket (live) – India, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sri Lanka, Maldives, Bhutan *ESPN (live) – India, Sri Lanka *Sri Lanka Rupavahini Corporation – Channel Eye (live) – Sri Lanka *DD National (live) – India (only India matches, semis and finals) *Bangladesh Television (live) – Bangladesh *Starhub (live) - Singapore *Astro Box Office Sports (live) – Malaysia *First Media (live) - Indonesia *Star Sports (live) – China & Macau *GEO Super (live) – Pakistan *Pakistan Television Corporation (live) – Pakistan *PCCW - Hong Kong ;Europe *Eurosport (pay per view) – Europe *Sky Sports (live) – United Kingdom & Ireland *Geo TV *Urdu Commentary* (live) – United Kingdom, Ireland & Europe ;Oceania *Fox Sports (live) – Australia *Sky Sport (live) – New Zealand *Sky Pacific (live) – Pacific Islands ;Radio ;Asia *Hum FM 106.2 (English & Urdu) – UAE * FM Gold (English/Hindi) – India matches, semis and finals ;Oceania * Radio Sport NZ (English) – Score updates of New Zealand matches See also *ICC Champions Trophy External links *Official website *Tournament schedule at Cricinfo.com Category:ICC Champions Trophy Champions Trophy